I'm the One Who Said Yes
by Twipi
Summary: RESPONSE TO FANFREAK4CHANNY'S CONTEST.  Chad broke up with Sonny, and she's wondering why.  After all, she is the one who said yes.  HAPPY ENDING, I PROMISE!  ONE-SHOT, CHANNY


**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**CONTEST RESPONSE FOR FANFREAK4CHANNY!  
**

* * *

I'm the One Who Said Yes

I tried so hard to make the words sink into my head. _Sonny, I don't think this will work out. I think we need to see other people_. Chad. Doesn't. Love. Me. Anymore. The words didn't feel right. It's like oil in water. They don't mix. Everything had been fine between us before. I don't know what spurred this sudden decision. Was I not adequate? Did I not meet the standards of being "Chad Dylan Cooper's super girlfriend!"? I probably didn't. After all, I'm just the funny girl.

I slammed my aching head against my tear-covered pillow. Why did I have to be the one dumped by Hollywood's biggest heartthrob? Oh yeah, because I'm the one who said yes to him. I'm the one who said yes to those gorgeous blue eyes and that perfect blonde hair that used to just swoop right about his eyebrows before he cut it. I'm the one to say yes to the jerkthrob that stole my yogurt and teased me. I'm the one who said yes to the boy who liked to have "good" "good" "fine" "fine" fights. I'm the one who said yes.

Maybe he broke up with me because of all the times I said no. I'm the one who said no to the eager seventeen year old who wanted to go to his ex's birthday party alone. I'm the one who said no to coming out as a couple right away. I'm the one who said no the hand-holding at first because I didn't want anyone to know.

But, there were a lot of good times I said no. I'm the one who said no to the blue-eyed boy who asked if I would ever leave him. I'm the one who said no to the actor who asked if he was a bad person. I'm the one who said no. And by saying no, I said yes to the boy.

I still remember how his hand felt in mine. It felt perfect. We were perfect. I'm the one who said yes to this perfection. I still remember how it felt when our lips touched. It felt amazing. We were amazing. I'm the one who said yes to this amazement. But what girl wouldn't say yes?

I knew plenty who had said yes. Well, there was Tawni who was actually Chad's first girlfriend. Yes, they were young, and some people may think it doesn't count, but I kind of do. Tawni still talks about it. Chad must be like a drug to people. Once you've taken him in once, it's hard to never go back. Then, there was that British super model, Esmerelda. She was gorgeous. She had thick brown curls, a lot like me, but she had piercing green eyes and the perfect figure. Then, there was Jennifer; you're perfect stereotype of a Hollywood starlet. She is the one who probably bugged me the most. Chad and her dated for a couple of years. It was very serious. Not to mention they were Hollywood's It-Couple. And now here I am, Sonny Munroe, number 4 on the list of Chad Dylan Cooper's exes. I'm sure there were more, but those would probably be considered "flings".

I traced imaginary lines on my hand, like Chad did. Soothing circles, back and forth, back and forth. I was so captivated in the motion that I almost didn't hear the hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in." I was surprised of how weak my voice sounded. Is this what a break-up always feels like?  
"Hey Sonshine." It was Chad. It was the jerkthrob that I said yes to, one too many times. Why would he be here? After all, he doesn't want me anymore.

"What Chad." He seemed taken aback by my coldness.

"I was thinking."

"Well there is a surprise!" Why was I insulting him? I still loved him. I never stopped. Why can't I control my temper?

"I know, you have every right to be mad at me. I just wanted to say that I shouldn't have broken up with you."

"Then why did you break up with me?" I could hear a faint bit of temper still in my voice.

"Because there was this harsh article in the paper the other day that said mean things about me dating you. It messed with my head. I'm sorry; I should have never let something so stupid tear me away from the only thing that has brought so much joy to my life." I felt my heart skip a beat. Could I really believe everything he was saying?

"Well that's a shame." Did he want me back? He still hadn't made that little point clear, yet. I could feel my palms sweating with the suspense.

"Sonny Munroe, I love you with all my heart and I promise to never break up with you again. Will you grant me the honor of taking me back as your boyfriend?" I had never seen him so open, so fragile, as he was at this very moment. He seemed weak and needy. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I took in his words. He wanted me back.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I am relieved to say that I love you too with my whole heart, and as long as you never break up with me again, I would be honored if you would accept me as your girlfriend." Before I had a chance to finish my last words, he grabbed me and kissed me hard on the lips. I giggled as I felt his warm breath tickle my face.

"You have just possibly made me the happiest man in the world." And with that, I'm the one who said yes.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. TO QUALIFY FOR THE CONTEST, I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS, so please I BEG OF YOU review :) please :) so...R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


End file.
